


The Storm

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: I hope you like it!





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

It rocked the ship while the rain fell heavily onto the deck. Sounding like hail was dropping down onto the deck. It echoed through the ship. But all but one could hear it. 

Sanji sat up clutching onto his blanket. His eyes scanned the dark room before thunder rumbled overhead and lightning flashed into the room. He was quick onto his feet before bolting from his room. Sanji shut his door before hugging himself. He swallowed thickly before heading down the hall. Once he reached the end of the hall he hesitated reaching for the door handle. Then clutched onto the cool metal before turning it softly. He stepped inside the room and shut the door softly. He began to hug himself once more. Sanji perked up to the harsh snoring before there was a grumble and he tossed over onto his side. 

He stepped over to the bed and knelt down before the man. As he reached out to touch him. Sanji pulled back to embrace himself when the thunder rumbled. He shut his eyes tightly until a hand touched his face. He cracked open an eye to Zoro. He pulled his hand away before lifting the sheets. Sanji didn’t hesitate to hop into the bed and cling to Zoro. Burying himself into Zoro’s chest and his nails dug into his back. 

“It’s okay baby. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Zoro said. 

Sanji glanced up to Zoro, who smiled to him and kissed him softly. But as the thunder rumbled again he buried himself back into Zoro’s chest. 

“I know something we can do that will take your mind off the storm. Would you like that?” Zoro asked.

“Yes.” Sanji muttered. 

Zoro smirked tilting up his chin and kissed him softly. Sanji kissed back before Zoro pulled away to his cheeks and down his neck. He moaned softly as Zoro left a blossoming pink mark on his shoulder. His hand was rubbing down his slowly awaking cock. The storm rumbled as Sanji clamped his legs together and clutched his ears along with shutting his eyes. 

“Hey, hey.” Zoro purred removing a hand, “Focus on me. Don’t think about the storm.” 

Sanji cracked an eye open, “I don’t think this is working.” 

“Trust me.” 

He nodded as Zoro soon disappeared under the sheets. He bit his lip feeling Zoro pull his legs over his shoulders. 

“What am I supposed to be focusing on?” Sanji asked. 

Before his breath hitched and clutched onto the bed. 

Zoro rolled his tongue around his tip before taking down his flushed cock. Before his tongue licked over his slit. Precum was starting to slip from said slit having Zoro hum. Sanji moaned softly throwing his head back and moaning into the back of his hand. Zoro smirked taking down his hardened cock. 

“Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

He pulled back a moment to lick over his fingers and then pressed into Sanji’s puckered hole. He grunted arching his back as Zoro pressed a knuckle deep. He pulled the sheets off him to his torso. While he watched Sanji wither and twitch under him. He rubbed against Sanji’s walls wiggling in deeper earning hoarse moans from the blonde. Zoro chuckled leaning over him and kissing him. Shutting him up slightly before adding another finger. 

Sanji broke the kiss moaning softly. Zoro chuckled kissing down his neck while reaching for the nightstand. His hand rummaged in the drawer to pull a small bottle of lube out. Popping the cap softy and applied some to his cock. He grunted to the coolness but knew it would warm up within no time. Zoro removed his fingers before pressing his cock into Sanji’s entrance. He hissed clawing onto Zoro’s back while Zoro pressed in fully. Sanji panted softly before Zoro started to thrust in slowly. He moaned softly while Zoro’s hips picked up the pace. 

“Ah. Z-Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

Light lit up the room for a moment. But Sanji didn’t notice. He was too focused on their love making. 

“Good cook.” Zoro panted. 

He began to pick up the pace. Thrusting harder. Until Sanji bit Zoro’s shoulder hitting his pleasure spot. He chuckled keeping at that spot. Feeling Sanji tighten around him. He howled a moan throwing his head back. While his release sputtered on his chest and a little on his chin. Zoro was soon to release a moment later. Then slumped onto Sanji. 

“Get off you heavy gorilla.” Sanji grunted. 

Zoro chuckled pulling out and pulling up his pajama pants. Sanji snuggled into his neck. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep cook. I think the storm passed us.” 

But Sanji had already fallen asleep, Zoro sighed kissing him softly before moving his hair from his face. 

“I love you.”


End file.
